


Further Than Intended

by Huggable_Fangirl (orphan_account)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Cutting, M/M, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Huggable_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parv just needs a little of Will's blood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Than Intended

**Author's Note:**

> Not meant to be shippy, just kinda here as a darkfic. Sorry about the ending by the way, I'm evil like that.

“I said no, Parv!”

“Aw c’mon Will, why not?!”

The blonde CEO scowled and glared at the guitarist. “I’m not letting you addict me to your potty-mouth blood wizardry! That kind of stuff is dangerous!”

“But Will, it feels _amazing_ once you get past the whole cutting thing. It feels so tingly and relaxing…”

Parv took a moment to bleed a bit more from his newest wound into his altar, restraining a small groan of pleasure. Will dropped his glare and his tone changed to concerned.

“You sound like a drug addict. Seriously, you should stop before you kill yourself or something.”

Parv leaned unsteadily on his blood altar. “M’ fine Will, stop worrying. I know what I’m doing.”

“You are not fine. Look at you, you’re paler than usual and are probably about to faint from blood loss. Stop playing with your cultist magic and come eat something; maybe sleep too.”

Will walked closer to Parv just as the guitarist twitched his mouth and sighed.

“… Will, catch me.”

The blonde CEO was about to ask what he meant when Parv slumped over his altar, clearly unconscious and slowly bleeding out. Will cursed and rushed over to him, frowning as he carried Parv to a bed.

“Why do I always end up watching out for you like this?”

~

“Goddammit Parv, fuck you!”

“Calm down Will, I just need a little.”

Will struggled against his makeshift bonds once more. “I don’t care! I know how addicting this shit is, and you are not recruiting me into your crazy-ass blood cult!”

Parv petted Will’s head, completely calm and undeterred. “Don’t worry about it Will, it’ll only take a second.”

The blood mage pulled out his sacrificial knife and pushed Will’s sleeve up. The blonde began to struggle more and his tone became more nervous by the second.

“Parv, Parv stop. Stop it, I hate donating blood! Parvis? Parv, come on, don’t do this, we’re buddies right? Parv stop, I’m begging you, cut it out! Par-”

Will’s pleading was cut off by his own screaming as Parv professionally sliced his colleague’s arm, smiling softly as he squeezed Will’s arm to coax out more oozing blood. Will had such pretty blood; it was just a shade redder than his own and… Delicious. The blonde squirmed weakly and squeaked quietly as Parv’s rough tongue licked at the edge of his wound, stinging just enough to make small tears prick at the corners of his vision. Will could feel Parv’s little smirk against his skin as the blood mage slowly grew bolder and began to move his mouth across the weeping cut. It wasn’t long before his original goal was forgotten and Parv was passionately sucking on his boss’ arm while moving to create another small laceration. Will had surrendered his logical thinking some time before and was whining and moaning uncontrollably. Fuck, it really was addicting. Parv seemed to have realized Will’s helpless state and quickly severed the ropes holding the blonde. The blood mage lifted Will onto his lap, nuzzling Will’s cheek affectionately while the blonde moaned softly and weakly pressed back. Parv licked at the corner of his colleague’s mouth before tracing his way down to Will’s tender spot and softly sucked at it for a moment, taking his time and making the blonde squirm into him. Eventually Parv seemed to have enough of soft and smirked widely, revealing sharp white fangs. Kissing Will’s neck once more, the blood mage bit down and pierced the light skin with little effort. Will cried out in a perfect mix of pleasure and pain, causing Parv to buck into Will slightly. Damn, he sounded hot. The blood mage fiercely sucked on Will’s newly-inflicted wound, drawing out more noise from the weak blonde.

At some point Will must have gotten a hold on himself, because eventually the blonde groaned and shifted his shoulder to try and dislodge the blood-sucking Parvis. His voice was a breathy whisper, but audible in the quiet of their fortress.

“Parv… Stop…”

The blood mage paused his blood-drinking to nip at Will’s ear and shush the blonde. Will barely managed to suppress another moan and bit his lip hard enough to tear it open. Parv seemed to be drawn to the blood and turned Will’s head to start licking at it. Will knew something was wrong; he could barely move and everything felt heavy. He was tired, but something told him to stay conscious. He tried again.

“Parv… Parv, I think I’m about to die…”

Parv suddenly froze and he seemed to realize something. The blood-obsessed guitarist quickly lifted Will with some difficulty and rushed him over to a bed, muttering something about Will staying awake and a stream of self-directed curses. Parv was kind of silly like that.


End file.
